


12 Monkeys Theme Week - Day 4 - Casseroles

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie takes their ship name a little literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Monkeys Theme Week - Day 4 - Casseroles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of Theme Week:  
> http://samiholloway.tumblr.com/post/115936854482/12-monkeys-theme-week-day-4-casseroles

“What’s this?”

“It’s called a casserole. It’s a whole meal in one dish.”

Cole poked at the edge of the cheesy mass in the rectangular dish. It did smell good. And he’d certainly eaten worse–like cardboard that time, and a shoe once. And he did love all the cheese available here in the past; it was so rare in the future that someone had a milk-animal, let alone did anything other than drink the milk to keep from starving, that he’d only had cheese a few times in his life.

“They were really popular in my mom’s time,” Cassie said. “And my grandma’s. They’d put anything into s casserole. I haven’t made one in years.”

“What made you decide to pick up the habit now?” He said, sloppily carving s chunk from the casserole with the big spoon Cassie handed him. It seemed to be made of rice and vegetables and cheese and meat, all savory and mushy together. His mouth was watering.

“Well, you like food so much, and you’re always hungry, so I was trying to think of something super filling. Maybe you could take some home with you.”

“That’s nice of you.” He didn’t look at her as he said it; he could feel his cheeks warming. No one shared food this easily at home unless they were family. Or a couple.  
He cleared his throat.

“Smells good.”

She beamed at that. “I hope you like it. I sort of got carried away.”

Cole gave her a startled, questioning look, and she sheepishly went over to the fridge and opened the door. There must’ve been ten casseroles in there.

All sorts of casseroles. Fresh healthy looking ones, luscious sinful ones, homey simple ones, and extremely fancy complicated ones.

Now he was definitely blushing.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.”

“Cassie. You’re–”

“Too much?”

“Just right.”


End file.
